herofandomcom-20200223-history
King Ghidorah (GMK)
Important Note: This article is ONLY for the HEROIC King Ghidorah from Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, NOT his villainous incarnation in the rest of the movie in Godzilla Series. King Ghidorah (キングギドラ, Kingu Gidora) is a three-headed golden dragon that appeared in the 2001 Toho film, Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Though he usually portrayed as main antagonist and a chinese dragon-like alien, here, this incarnation King Ghidorah instead re-introduced as full-blown hero and native to planet Earth. Background Unlike his villainous counterparts that actually member of chinese dragon-like alien that has three heads, two tails, a pair of wings, and two legs, this King Ghidorah is actually reincarnated self of Yamata-no-Orochi, the God of the Sky and one of the three Guardian Monsters, along with Mothra and Baragon. He was slain by ancient Japanese warriors and laid to rest in the forests around Mount Fuji, with the warriors praying for his soul so that he would rise again one day to defend Japan. Appearance As Yamata no Orochi As it was stated that King Ghidorah was actually Yamata no Orochi, it's assumed that his original appearance greatly resembles his King Ghidorah form, except that he had 8 heads as opposed to 3 and presumably have more tails. As King Ghidorah In his current form as King Ghidorah, he looked like a golden dragon monster with two legs, three heads on long necks, giant bat-like wings, and two tails. Reasons why he had appearance similar with his villainous counterpart was due to him summoned prematurely. History Ghidorah is one of the three legendary guardians of the Japanese isles. When Godzilla attacks Japan, Ghidorah, Mothra, and Baragon, aided by the Japan Self-Defense Force, fought him. All three are presumably killed, but their spirits entered Godzilla, stunning him long enough for General Tachibana to burrow out of Godzilla after initially firing a D-03 missile. This destroyed Godzilla when he tried to use his atomic rays after it burst out of the inflicted hole, vaporizing Godzilla from within. Abilities *'Burrowing: '''Ghidorah is able to burrow to the ground, though he only used it to dig his way to revenant Godzilla's location from his resting place. *'Gravity Beam Emission:' Much like his villainous counterpart, Godzilla can fire gravity beams. At first, he can only used to imbue his bite with electricity, but after empowered piece of the statue from his shrine, he now capable to fire beam in full force. *'Energy Shield: 'King Ghidorah is able to create an energy shield to absorb projectiles and release them, although this only occurred after Mothra's essence merged into King Ghidorah's body, so it is unknown if King Ghidorah is able to do that by himself or not. Gallery GMK King Ghidorah 1.png GMK King Ghidorah 2.png GMK King Ghidorah 3.png GMK King Ghidorah 4.png GMK King Ghidorah 6.png GMK King Ghidorah 7.png godKingGhidorah02.jpg 3S-T_Battle_7.jpg 101109_221817.jpg Trivia *Prior to ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, King Ghidorah is usually known for for being the main antagonist of the entire ''Godzilla'' series. Although, this might change in the upcoming 2018 Legendary Pictures film, Godzilla 2, with him reverting back to evil. **The reason for this role change is because his role in the movie was originally meant for Varan, as he was originally planned to be in this movie with Anguirus, but was scrapped in favor of Mothra and King Ghidorah because of their popularity. **Although, Varan's facial fins can be seen on all three of King Ghidorah's heads, the reason for this was because Fuyuki Shinada, who designed the suits for all the monsters in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, was disappointed that Varan, his all-time favorite monster, wasn't going to be in the film, so he compromised by putting Varan's facial fins on each side of all three of King Ghidorah's heads. Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Guardians Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Protectors Category:Horror Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Evil exterminators Category:One-Man Army Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:One Time Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Supernatural